


cease

by falchion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falchion/pseuds/falchion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this must be what it feels like, oikawa thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cease

**Author's Note:**

> hi, ive had a bad day. let me die.

this must be what it feels like, oikawa thinks, as he lays on his side in the early hours of the morning to his favourite song in the world.

the soft inhale, exhale, inhale, repeat. the low thumping of his heart as he leans his ear on his chest. the shifting of fingers as he twines them together and the rustling of sheets as they shift, oikawa thinks that this must be what they mean.

he thinks he understands what they were aiming for, as he stares at the curvature of hajimes face in the filtering morning light. 

each sharp turn and edge, perfectly shadowed and contoured where it best need be. the pointed bow of his lips, of his nose, of the bone structures in his hands, nothing could be more perfect in the way he needs it most. eyelashes curled just right that cover the feeling of walks in the woods and the smell of the earth below. the soft skin that bears warmth under his. the firmness of his chest that fits him just right. of strong hands and broad shoulders to carry him more than once, oikawa realises that this is what they wanted.

oikawa knows this is how they must feel on their high. 

each breath he takes bears the scent of him, each lick of his lips reminds him of him. of his lips, of his taste, of each and every inch of his skin like the most perfect dessert, oikawa can understand how one can get addicted, because he already is.

there are thousands of words that run through oikawas mind. 

so he closes his eyes and ceases to think.


End file.
